


Nightmare

by DeviltearsJoy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Depression, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hurt myself before the orginal author do it, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy
Summary: Megatron worship youYou wish you were Dead
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504229) by [moonlitscepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitscepter/pseuds/moonlitscepter). 



> Pretty much read the tags cuz this is depressing and have some body horror going ,Please check out the work that inspired me to write this 😔🙏💖

It's late at night , and you're not sure when Megatron decided to place his Head between your thighs but he did.

He is kissing your right thigh with gentle butterfly kisses while his hand is stroking your left thigh gently tracing words that you don't understand,you guess it's his own language...You try to not think too deep about it's meaning.

He touch you and hold you with a great amount of care like you're made of glass ,You wonder if that how he think of you,Someone fragile and easy to break ,weak,so easy to dispose of ,you wonder when he is going to dispose of you.

You're naked and numb to whatever he is trying to show you by worshipping you ,His finger is stroking your entrance with great amount of love ,teasing your folds with two fingers as his mouth leave few love bites on your thigh ,He is so gentle ,so caring ,You hate it in a way ,You wish he wouldn't care about you this much ,it hurt to have someone to worship someone so unworthy of worship.

" please let me hear you " his voice is raspy and so filled with love ,You can feel the love radiate from him ,He look so love sick it's making you Sick.

You're leaking from arousal and you kinda hate it ,He is Drinking up your arousal with great thirst that you're wondering if he is doing this for himself more than for you ,His tongue enter you and You moan weakly ,you're too tired ,He doesn't care ,He want to hear you so he keep going on eating you out like you're his last meal.

and You come with a heart shattering force and you're panting..everything is blurry and you're feeling ,he whispers sweet nothing to you,trying to calm you down from the high but one of his Sharpe talons find itself inside you entering you in a gentle way as he start to thrusting it inside you ,he add another and he is looking at you with so much adoration that it hurt to look at him so you close your eyes and you focus on the sensation of..peace.

You are panting hard and you feel yourself getting close,Megatron knows that and he fasten his pace "look at me" he growl at you and the talons that's grabbing your thigh are pricing your skin ,you're almost sure he have them deep in your thigh ,You ignore him ,You ignore his request and you come pathetically hard all over his talons that's now tearing you apart from the inside ,you feel the flesh of your inside begin torn apart and you smile to yourself.

" you're so precious to me...." he whispers to you like a silent prayer only to you ,His goddess ,His talons are ripping the skin off your thigh and you are Numb to this pain ,You're numb to everything he do to hurt you "But you're far too...weak for me..." he says as he moves away from between your thigh and he start tracing his talons on your skin and they cut through it ,it sting but it doesn't sting as much as the truth he speaks.

" You are messy...that why I always hated organic" he says with that gentle voice of his as he tear you inside out,You're a messy organic,you're nothing compare to him and you know it ,He is so gentle as he carry your throat with his bloody talons and he smiles ever so gently as he speak.

" Never forget your place Pest" he tells you lovingly as he cut your throat and you can't breath and it feel amazing ,You feel amazing as you chock on your own blood ,He is looking at you with a tender look as he carry your bloodied body next to his hard frame ,you're losing consciousness and you wish you were dead a long time ago..

Badly you Wake up In cold sweat....You open your eyes only to find yourself back on your bed ,another nightmare....that seemed way too realistic to your taste .

You look around to find Megatron sleeping on his berth ,You smile slightly before you start sobbing silently,you wish you were Dead a long time before you met him..

You wish that the stapled skin of yours didn't ache all the time or the scars you gained didn't remind me of how useless and weak you're.

You're not sure if This one was a nightmare or how your future will be anymore so you just sobs silently and you pray to Whatever god out there to give you the strength and the time so you can end your own miserable life before Megatron decide to get rid of you himself.

You wish you were Dead a long time ago.


End file.
